Mi pequeño Hermano Kakarotto 2
by Sheyla Ryddle
Summary: Síii, por fin, como lo prometi,aquí la segunda parte de mi fic "Mi pequeño hermano Kakarotto" Espero que lo disfruten y muchos R, please.
1. Default Chapter

I capítulo.

Cuando la primavera no llega a los corazones.

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que Gokú había muerto por culpa de Icer. Pero ni siquiera el tiempo había traído la ilusión a los corazones de los guerreros Z y amigos de Gokú, en especial al de Taurus.

Taurus había amado a su hermano menor más que a ninguna cosa en el universo, dejando a un lado el que Gokú sí sabía como darse a querer.

Taurus se asomaba por el alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación. No hace mucho había contraído matrimonio con Kokoro, y al chica le ayudaba como podía a sobrellevar su pena.

El saiya se lo agradecía y también sabía que había sido mejor que su hermano muriera y no siguiera sufriendo. Aparte si anudamos a eso su padecimiento del corazón, era bastante difícil que sobreviviera. Aunque, le hubiera gustado verlo el día de su boda.

Kokoro se acercó a él y Taurus al abrazó por la cintura.

A Kakarotto no le gustaría verte así –dijo la chica -.El quiere verte alegre –se recargó en su hombro.

Créeme que lo intento, pero no puedo, Kakarotto, llegó a ser muy especial para mí, incluso el fue el que me impulso a reconocer que tú me gustabas –sonrió.

Lo sé y pienso que debe estar muy buen cuidado en el otro mundo –la chica fijo sus ojos en el cielo.

Yo también lo creo, en todo el universo lo llegaron a amar –Taurus dio la media vuelta y dejó al ventana a sus espaldas -¿Quieres comer algo? –le preguntó.

Bajemos juntos y preparemos algo en la cocina –Taurus asintió y tomándole la mano, bajaron juntos a la cocina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otra parte, en Kame House el maestro Roshi observaba el mar y la arena.

En definitiva sin Gokú ya no es lo mismo, no puedo pensar que entrena en otra parte del mundo, como la muerte hace pensar diferente –se subió bien sus lentes negros y extrañamente desde el día de la muerte de Gokú, ya había dejado de ver sus revistas porno.

Umigame estaba a lado de él y también se notaba triste.

Lo que + extrañaré de él –comenzó a hablar la tortuga –será su risa que contagiaba a los demás. Gokú poseía encanto y él lo sabía muy bien, poseía un carácter realmente hermoso, que muchos de nosotros quisimos tener o conservar, tan siquiera en él, pero ya no se pudo el maestro Roshi lo escuchaba con atención.

Cierto, su risa semejaba a miles de cascabeles juntos que anunciaban la llegada de un gran carnaval, pero Gokú no sólo nos dejó ese recuerdo, también nos dejó al misión de proteger esta tierra y amarla como él lo hizo.

En ese momento llega Krilin.

Buenas tardes maestro Roshi –se le veían unas ojeras muy grandes.

Pero Krilin ¿aún no puedes olvidar lo de Gokú? –el maestro Roshi estaba bastante sorprendido.

No es fácil maestro, Gokú fue mi mejor amigo, no, fue más que eso, fue como el hermano menor que nunca tuve –apretó los puños, sabía que las lágrimas lo traicionarían –Hay días en que no me explico por que él tuvo que irse, ahora sí para siempre –se sentó en el sillón.

Para nadie a sido fácil el sobrellevarlo, pero tenemos que superarlo, a muchos os costará trabajo, en especial a su familia y que decir de Vegeta. Creo que es él quien más se ha lamentado esa muerte. Pero puede que Gokú no vuelva con nosotros, pero sigue presente en nuestro ser Krilin sabía que el maestro Roshi tenía mucha razón.

Parece mentira, dice Bulma que Vegeta a llorado en silencio noches enteras y que no ha dejado de llamar a Kakarotto o más bien dicho Gokú, otras veces le ha oído decir que lo odia por hacer esto, pero Gokú no tuvo la culpa, después de todo no quería ser una mala persona. Gokú no solamente era noble –se limpió las lágrimas –Supo como ganarnos a todos, incluso como ganarse el corazón de sus enemigos. Todos fuimos sus enemigos alguna vez, Bueno, no todos, Milk y Bulma no lo fueron por mucho tiempo, pero que decir de Yamcha, Puar, Ullong, Ten, Chaozu, Píkoro, Vegeta y en especial de mí –se puso las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón -. Aparte de todo poseía una belleza soberbia tanto externa como interna, lo malo es que no supo explotarla, sí lo hubiera deseado, hubiera tenido a muchos bajo sus pies, pero no, era muy noble y puro para hacer algo así. Gokú era verdad que era un ángel .dio un suspiro.

Más que un ángel –corroboró el maestro Roshi.

Cierto, me gustaría volver a verlo y abrazarlo y darle las gracias por todo lo que hizo por nosotros –él también fijo sus ojos en el cielo.

No necesitas hacerlo Krilin, él lo sabe –Krilin sonrió ante estas palabras ys e fijó ahora en el mar azul.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pero por lo mientras en el otro mundo, todos tenían bien consentido a Gokú, especialmente los kaiosamas.

A pesar de estar muerto, el muchacho pensaba mucho en sus seres queridos. Gokú jamás dejaría de amar aunque estuviera muerto y eso el mundo entero o más bien dicho el universo, estaría enterado muy pronto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Continuará…_

_Listo después de tanto el primer capítulo de la segunda parte (no les digo de qué trata el otro puesto que no lo sé al 100 por ciento)._

_Espero que les guste, es con todo cariño para lady Gloria, Shadir o Elena y Kokoro._

_También disculpen si es muy corto este capítulo._


	2. Ojos de Obsidiana, espejos del alma

Hola **Shadir**, gracias por el review, jeje, y no puedo creer que te allá gustado el capi, por que mi no, y bueno aquí está el segundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

II Capítulo.

**Ojos de Obsidiana, espejos del alma.**

Siguiendo en el plano el otro mundo. Gokú se encontraba en la mansión del Gran Kaiosama. Quién sabe que hacía él ahí, pero ahí estaba, con los ojos fijos y sonrisa tierna, viendo algo y quién sabe también que veía, peor contemplar esos ojos negros y sonrisa, sería lo último que un moribundo quisiera ver.

Gokú se movió un poco y se pasó una mano sobre el cabello y luego la apoyó en su mejilla.

¿No crees qué es extraño? –Paiku Han, entró con Olimpo al palacio y vieron a Gokú.

¿A qué te refieres? –vio fijamente al chico de cabello alborotado.

A que casi no ha hablado desde que está aquí –hablaban en voz baja.

Bueno, es cierto; Gokú no es alguien de pocas palabras –se acercaron al chico.

Hola –lo saludaron y Gokú alzó la vista y después les sonrió.

¿Pasó algo' –les preguntó.

Pues realmente no, bueno, sí ¿Por qué has estado tan callado? –preguntó Olimpo.

Por nada, simplemente no tengo que platicar –sonrió.

O será que no quieres platicar –Paiku Han lo vio fijamente.

¿Y por qué no querría platicar? –Gokú los vio, y después esbozó su encantadora sonrisa -. Es verdad que no tengo tema –los vio tiernamente.

Pero claro que tienes tema –Gran Kaiosama entró en ese momento -. Puedes platicarles de tu familia, tu padre, tu madre o tu hermano mayor Taurus –se sentó en una silla.

¿Tienes familia? –Olimpo le preguntó sorprendido.

Sí, la encontré hace poco, y aunque no conviví mucho con ella, pues… -de nuevo esbozó su sonrisa y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

Y me imagino que te gusto la situación –los otros dos también se sentaron.

¿Sería una gran mentira si dijera que no? –los vio fijamente.

Claro –dijo Paiku Han.

Y hablando de familia –Gokú se volteó a ver al gran Kaiosama -¿Sería posible que yo pudiera ver a Raddittz? –preguntó.

No lo sé, sería cosa de preguntar ¿Para qué quieres verlo? –preguntó.

Pues para que vea que no le guardo rencor, y que ahora comprendo sus motivos para ser así conmigo en la tierra –puso las manos en la nuca.

Intentaré que te den el permiso –salió el Gran Kaiosama, en lo que Gokú les platicaba a sus amigos sobre su recién encontrada familia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por lo mientras, en el Infierno, Icer estaba con sus hielitos y Iceberg (3entiéndase sus hijos y esposo).

Tengo que atraerlo al infierno a como de lugar –dijo poniéndose los nudillo en la boca.

¿Y por qué tanto interés en Son Gokú? –preguntó King Cold.

¿Acaso te parece poco que haya humillado a tus hijos? –preguntó colérica.

No me engañes, hay algo más y yo lo sé. Algo planeas con ese muchacho.

Icer sonrió para sí misma. Claro que planeaba algo en contra del chico de ojos negros y cabello alborotado.

"Me pregunto que pasaría si ese ser tan puro, estuviera verdaderamente en peligro; en peligro de desaparecer para siempre –pensó y luego se rió –Esos hermosos ojos negros, que reflejan el alma más pura, no volverán a ser vistos ni por vivos y ni por muertos" –alzó su vista hacia donde se suponía que estaba el cielo –"¡Ángel de luz, que pronto estás por caer a tu perdición!" –fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Cooler.

¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó.

En que dicho muchacho de ojos de obsidiana estará perdido muy pronto, y sin que nadie pueda ayudarle – Cooler no necesitaba explicaciones, sabía que su madre se refería a son Gokú -.Sé de alguien que quiere quedarse con esa alma tan tierna, pura e inocente.

¿No serás tú? –Preguntó King Cold –creo que te agrada.

Tuvo su oportunidad y la rechazó –lo curioso de esto es que Gokú nunca se entero -, y ahora sufrirá por ello. Será mejor que sus amigos empiecen a rezar por el bienestar de esa alma –soltó una carcajada realmente escalofriante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

Gokú baja al infierno a ver a Raddittz.

¿Logrará Icer su cometido?


	3. La ida al infierno: El ángel qu perderá ...

**Elena**: _No te recrimino que hayas llorado por el primer capítulo, sólo que a mi ninguno me ha hecho llorar y a veces yo pienso que mis Fics son una bazofia._

**Kokoro:** _Aquí hay otro capítulo y lo he agrandado un poquito más._

**Princess Mko**: _Gracias por el Review, es bueno verte de nuevo._

**Jesús**: _Gracias por el Review y que bueno que la primera parte te haya gustado._

_Pssst ya me imagino a las que me tenían en alerta jeje "Puro Harry Potter y Gokú bien gracias" y cuando vena este pedazo dirán "Aleluya, aleluya"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

III capítulo.

**La ida al infierno: El ángel que perderá las alas**

El Gran Kaiosama volvió y fue directamente a donde se había quedado Gokú. Y lo vio acostado en el regazo de Olimpo y con los pies estirados y los brazos cruzados, viendo con el seño fruncido hacia enfrente.

¿Y ahora? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Nada, de repente se nos puso así. Gokú cambia de humor como de ropa interior.

Bueno Gokú; sí me han dado el premiso para que vayas a ver a tu hermano –Gokú se giró a verlo.

¿En serio? –ahora sonrió.

Sí –asintió y Gokú se puso de pie -.Sólo recuerda que debes cuidarte –el chico de ojos negros asintió.

Presiento que deberías de ir –susurró Olimpo al oído de Paikuhan.

¿Ir? –ahora fue Paikuhan quien frunció el seño.

Presiento que le pasará algo malo –dijo.

¿A Gokú? Por Dios, que cosas dices; todos sus enemigos le temen, no creo que le hagan algo rió.

¿Qué ocurre? –Gokú se giró a verlos.

Nada –dijo Paikuhan -. Ya vete por que si se te hace más tarde, ya no podrás ir –le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Tienes razón, nos veremos al rato –Gokú salió y caminó por los prados.

El viento le acariciaba el cabello y el sonrió por todas las cosas buenas que había.

Hay que saber disfrutar de todo en la vida y en la muerte –alzó un poco la mano y una mariposa se posó en su dedo índice y ésta alzó después el vuelo de nuevo.

Gokú también decidió alzar el vuelo y de esta forma se dirigió al infierno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Icer ya no sabía que hacer para atraer a Gokú al infierno, cuando uno de los ogros anunció a los otros que el chico de cabellos alborotados y ojos bonitos venía ne camino.

"Perfecto, más fácil no me la pudo poner" –pensó con malicia.

Así que viene para acá –King Cold se puso de pie.

Así es –asintió ella.

¿Y a qué vendrá? –preguntó Cooler petulantemente.

A molestar –dijo Freezer.

Tengan por seguro que no volverá a hacerlo –detrás de Icer apareció una mujer con el rostro muy blanco, que por suerte no se perdía con el color de su túnica. Ella tenía el cabello negro y muy largo, sus ojos eran azules acuosos y su boca pequeña yacía cerrada.

¿Y tú quién eres? –preguntó Freezer.

Es Kaoni, el Oráculo de las almas –Icer la presentó -. Se interesa por las almas puras por que se alimenta de ellas, y el alma de ese saiyan es la más pura que hasta ahorita existe en el universo.

¿Y? –Cooler la interrumpió.

Ella como ya dije se alimenta de la pureza de las almas hasta hacerlas desaparecer y entre más pura sea el alma, más sufre –le explicó.

¿Y? –volvió a decir Cooler.

Se hunden en la oscuridad para siempre, donde sufren de las torturas y tormentos más horribles. Pero cabe decir que Kaoni no es tan mala: le da a sus seres queridos 24 horas para recuperar el alma que desean, antes de que ella decida absorberla por completo.

¿Absorberla por completo? –ahora preguntó Freezer.

Sí, poco a poco ira volviéndose transparente, hasta desaparecer –Icer sonrió maliciosamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por lo mientras Gokú ya iba entrando al infierno.

Ah, hola Gokú –lo saludaron Goz y Mez.

Hola –saludó el chico alegremente.

¿A qué vienes – ogro? –preguntó Mez.

A ver a mi hermano Raddittz –dijo.

A bueno, ve hacia allá, por allá se encuentra –le dijeron.

Gracias, Gokú señaló el camino y lo siguió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Raddittz estaba sentado sobre una roca y con los ojos cerrados, parecía que pensaba en algo. Su largo cabello era agitado por el viento.

Rad –Gokú lo llamó.

¿Qué? –Él sorprendido abrió los ojos y vio a su hermano menor parado frente a él -. Pero Kakarotto ¿Qué hacer tú aquí? –le preguntó.

Vine a verte –le sonrió.

¿A mi, para que –se puso de pie.

Pues para decirte que Taurus, mamá y papá están con vida y viviendo en la tierra –exclamó.

¿Qué dices? No puedo creerte. Dime que no me estás mintiendo, Kakarotto –lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió.

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –Dijo con voz temblorosa -, pero bueno, -se soltó suavemente de él -. No e seso lo que quiero decirte, lo que me importa. Es que quiero decirte que no te guardo rencor alguno y que he comprendido que fuiste rudo conmigo en la tierra, por que pensabas que habías perdido todo y no querías que pasara lo mismo conmigo –le dio un abrazo.

Kakarotto –murmuró y le dio un abrazo.

Raddittz subió una mano y le desordeno aún más el cabello a su hermano.

Kakarotto –ambos voltearon y vieron a Broly.

Calmado que vino a verme a mí –Raddittz se volteó a ver al otro saiyan.

Bueno, creo que tengo que retirarme, prometí que volvería temprano a la mansión del Gran Kaiosama. Vendré a verte luego se despidió de su hermano dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

Gokú se alejo y Raddittz sonriendo se dio la vuelta y se tocó la mejilla.

"Kakarotto tiene una forma muy especial de ser" –se dijo –"Y espero que nunca cam… -su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando escuchó un grito desgarrador -¡Kakarotto! –corrió en dirección del grito y alcanzó a ver a Kaoni junto a un hombre que antes no estaba con ella, él cual tenía a Gokú inconsciente entre brazos. Gokú se comenzaba a ver un poco borroso -¿Quién eres tú? ¡Y deja a Kakarotto en paz! –le ordenó.

¡Modera tu lengua alma impura! ¡Por si no lo sabes yo soy Kaoni, el oráculo de las almas, y me alimento de las almas más puras hasta hacerlas desaparece para siempre! Y entre más pura sea, más sufre –con eso desapareció junto al otro ser y llevándose a Gokú.

¡Kakarotto! –gritó Raddittz y golpeó el suelo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la mansión del Gran Kaiosama.

¡Gokú! –el Gran Kaiosama se toco el pecho.

¿Qué ocurre? –inmediatamente Olimpo y Paikuhan se giraron a verlo.

Vayan de inmediato al infierno y vean que ha pasado con Gokú, presiento que no está bien –ante eso ambos se vieron sorprendidos y alzando el vuelo de inmediato, se dirigieron al infierno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

Olimpo y Paikuhan se enteran de lo que pasó con Gokú.

Raddittz con ayuda del Supremo Kaiosama le pedirá ayuda a los guerreros Z.


	4. Dolores y sufrimiento

**Shadir:** _Creo que fue cierto lo que dije y has exclamado "¡Aleluya! Al ver el capítulo que subí, y bueno, aquí va otro y sobre el yaoi, mil perdones ahorita estoy seca en ese, tengo ideas, pero no sé como continuarlo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuarto Capítulo.

**Dolores y sufrimiento.**

Paikuhan y Olimpo llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron al infierno y vieron que los ogros, muy desesperadamente intentaban sujetar a Raddittz, quien ya estaba bastante histérico.

¿Qué ha pasado? –Paikuhan se acercó a los ogros en lo que Olimpo intentaba calmar a Raddittz.

Se han llevado a Gokú –dijo uno de los ogros.

¿Cómo que se lo han llevado? ¿Quién? –Paikuhan, incrédulo se giró a verlo.

Sí, y al parecer a sido Kaoni, el oráculo de las almas –les explicó.

¿Quién es esa Kaoni? –preguntó paikuhan.

El ser que se alimenta de las almas puras, hundiéndolas en un gran sufrimiento –les explicó, .Se alimenta de ellas hasta hacerlas desaparecer por completo.

¿No hay algo que podamos hace5r? –preguntó Olimpo.

No hasta que Kaoni decida dar por iniciado las 24 horas que ustedes tienen para rescatarlo, pero aunque eso suceda, es difícil que puedan recuperarlo, nadie sabe exactamente donde está el laberinto del oráculo de las almas. Es por esta razón que cada alma que ella se lleva, jamás vuelve a ser recuperada.

¡Tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer! –dijo Paikuhan desesperado.

Eso quisiéramos –dijo el ogro en lo que nerviosamente se acomodaba la corbata –otro de los nuestros ha ido a ver a Enmadaiosama y decirle que ha ocurrido –en ese momento se ve llegar al dios del infierno.

¿En que lugar desapareció exactamente? –el dios se acercó a ellos.

Aquí –señaló otro de los ogros.

Enmadaiosama se hincó en el lugar y tomó un poco de tierra.

¿Quién pudo haberla convocado? –palpó el suelo suavemente.

Alguien que verdaderamente lo odia, de esta manera es comos e puede atraer más a Kaoni –Kaiobito llegó en ese momento.

¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Enmadaiosama se sorprendió al verlo.

Vine a ver que paso y que esperemos al Supremo Kaiosama de hace quince generaciones –se puso las manos en la cadera y recorrió el infierno.

Creo que tendré que ir al planeta del supremo Kaiosama para decir que pasó. Él estaba preocupado por Gokú –Olimpo partió.

Kakarotto –Raddittz tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Ten fe y lo recuperaremos –dijo Kaiobito.

Muy bien, aquí estoy –el supremo Kaiosama de hace quince generaciones apareció en ese instante y tenía bajo el brazo un libro de tapas negras con ribetes de oro.

¿Qué hay en ese libro? –Kaiobito lo señaló.

Ahorita te lo digo muchacho –el supremo Kaiosama se sentó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron 5 minutos y todos estaban sumidos en un silenció espectral.

¿Quieren explicarme todo desde un principio? –vieron que olimpo había vuelto con el Gran Kaiosama y con el Kaoi del norte, el cual se notaba sumamente molesto.

Paikuhan se prestó a explicar todo y en ese momento el supremo Kaiosama abrió el libro.

Muy bien, después de todo si hay una manera de recuperar a Gokú, en el momento que Kaoni de por iniciado el rescate, pero ella no nos lo dejará tan fácil –puso el libro sobre sus piernas.

¿Cómo? –todos estaban sorprendidos.

Sí, pero para eso necesito que alguien de ustedes vaya a avisarles a los guerreros z que es lo que estaba sucediendo –Olimpo se ofreció.

Iré contigo –Raddittz se puso de pie.

¿Seguro que quieres ir? –le pregunto Enmadaiosama.

Sí, por estúpido no protegí a mi hermano, tenía la oportunidad de quitárselos, pero dejé que se lo llevara –golpeó el suelo con los puños.

Viéndolo así, está bien que vayas –Enmadaiosama le dio permiso.

Entonces nos veremos –los dioses ayudaron a salir a Olimpo y a Raddittz.

Y bien, ¿A dónde vamos? –Olimpo le preguntó a Raddittz.

Creo que lo mejor sería ir a buscar a mis padres –Raddittz len dio la espalda.

Oye, sé que estás muy preocupado, pero vamos a recuperarlo, aparte conozco muy bien a Gokú y sé que él no se rendirá tan fácilmente –le tocó el hombro.

Lo dices fácil, pero yo sé que… -en ese momento alguien aterrizó frente a ellos.

Así que te has atrevido a volver.

Ahhh es Píkoro –Raddittz lo recordaba.

¿A qué has venido? –Píkoro apretó los puños y de estos salieron rayitos.

Te aseguro que no vengo a pelear, vengo pro que mi hermano está en peligro –dijo.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –se le acercó más.

Pues sucede que… –Olimpo decidió explicarle todo.

Entiendo –Ma junior se cruzó de brazos -. En este caso, los guiaré hasta la casa de Gokú, sus padres se encuentran ahí –ellos le agradecieron y le siguieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron a un precioso bosque situado justamente en la montaña Paozu.

Es por acá –Ma junior les pidió que lo siguieran.

5 minutos después llegaron a la casa de Gokú.

Gohan les abrió y menuda sorpresa se llevó.

¿Qué pasa? –fue lo primero que les preguntó.

¿Quién es, Gohan? –oyeron la voz de Milk.

Pues es el sr. Píkoro, Raddittz y un tipo que no conozco –anunció.

¿Raddittz? –Bardack asomó la cabeza a través de una puerta.

Raddittz vio a su padre, pero comos e sentía más culpable de lo que le sucedió a su hermano, no fue a saludarlo.

Disculpa mi descortesía, soy Olimpo –dijo el otro muchacho.

Ahhh, ¿se les ofrece algo? –preguntó.

¡Raddittz! –vieron venir a Séripa.

Hola –dijo secamente.

¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Oh, como quisiera que Kakarotto estuviera aquí también! –abrazó a su hijo.

De eso venimos ha hablarles, pero será mejor que estén todos juntos –ma Junior se apoyó en una pared.

Yo les hablaré –Gohan se encaminó hacia el teléfono.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Horas después ya estaban todos los guerreros z reunidos.

Vaya, es cierto, estás aquí –Taurus vio a su hermano.

Nosotros venimos del otro mundo a pedirles su ayuda –dijo Olimpo.

Y tendremos que pensar que haremos. Gokú está en peligro de desaparecer para siempre –ante las palabras de Ma junior todos quedaron atónitos y Raddittz se dejó caer en el suelo.

¿Cómo que está en peligro de desaparecer? –Krillin no entendía.

Sí, para siempre incluso su recuerdo desaparecerá, incluso de nuestros corazones y será como si jamás hubiera existido –seguí explicando.

¡No, yo no quiero! –Fue el grito de Bulma -¡qué esta pasando! –exigió.

¡No podemos arriesgarnos a perder a Gokú definitivamente! –Yamcha también se salió de control.

Todo fue mi culpa –habló raddittz –No debí dejar que el oráculo se lo llevará.

¿Qué hiciste? –Taurus se puso furioso.

Tranquilo –su padre le tomó el brazo.

¡Qué me tranquilice! ¡Kakarotto lo es todo para mí! –dijo.

Lo es para todos –habló el maestro Roshi -. Pero enojándonos los unos con los otros no llegaremos a nada –dijo.

Aparte Raddittz no tiene la culpa al 100 por ciento si lo vemos así -18 se giró a verlo -¿Acaso tú lo entregaste al oráculo? –preguntó ella.

No, yo llegue cuando iba a llevárselo, pero aún así soy culpable, no debí de estar discutiendo con ella y debí de arrebatárselo, no reaccione a tiempo por estúpido –se cubrió el rostro.

El lamentarse no servirá de nada –dijo Ma junior –mejor será pensar que vamos a hacer en el momento que Kaoni de por inició el plazo que nos dará para rescatar a Son.

Todos los guerreros z se vieron así mismos sin saber que hacer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

Ro kaioshin se presenta ante ellos y les explica que tienen que hacer…


	5. El principio del reto

**Shadir:** _Pues en definitiva, sí se armará un trajín en el infierno y con Taurus a la cabeza (claro quiere mucho a su hermanito) y más aún si se les une Broly jejeje._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quinto Capítulo.

**El principio del reto.**

Los guerreros Z no dejaban de mirarse los unos a los otros, como si buscaran en los ojos del otro la respuesta sobre todo lo que estaba pasando, en especial con Gokú.

Ya ha sido demasiada la espera –dijo Yamcha.

Ya no puedo soportar más –Vegeta iba a salir por al puerta.

¿Y sabes que hacer? ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo llegar hasta dónde él se encuentra? –Olimpo lo vio fijamente.

No –Vegeta regresó a su lugar.

Todos quisiéramos hacer algo y en especial por que se trata de Gokú, se trata de alguien a quien apreciamos mucho, pero no podemos movernos sino hasta que nos indiquen –Píkoro se cruzó de brazos.

Tú lo has dicho: se trata de alguien a quien apreciamos muchísimo, se trata de Gokú, y es por eso que yo no me puedo quedar aquí de brazos cruzados –Yamcha los veía molesto.

Pues así tendrás que quedarte hasta que podamos actuar –Píkoro lo vio fijamente.

Como tarda este hombre –Bulma consultó su reloj.

Mi pobre Gokú –Milk lloraba en una esquina.

Él va ha estar bien, nosotros haremos lo imposible por rescatarlo –prometió Gohan.

Ten Shin Han dio un suspiro y se sentó enterrando la cara entre las manos.

Muy bien –todos giraron la cabeza y vieron entrar a Ro Kaioshin -.Les diré que es lo que se tiene que hacer: Tienen que entrar en el laberinto de las almas que se encuentra justamente en el punto medio que divide al cielo del infierno, pero para poder completar su misión deben de contar con ayuda de los muertos, porqué sin ellos no podrán entrar en el laberinto, son como la tarjeta de presentación y ayuda de los vivos –les explicaba.

¿Hay un límite de vivos? –pregu8ntó Krillin.

No, no lo hay –les dijo -, y de muertos tampoco.

Perfecto –Taurus se puso de pie –Así ya tengo seguridad y me agrada que no me quedaré de brazos cruzados.

Nadie hubiera soportado quedarse con los brazos cruzados –dijo Krillin.

Pero lo mejor sería que las chicas se quedarán aquí, no sabemos que peligros nos esperen allá –puntualizó Yamcha.

Cierto –Krillin se volteó a ver a 18, que en sus brazos tenía dormida a Marron.

De repente la chiquilla se despertó llorando.

¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó chibi Trunks.

No lo sé -18 intentaba tranquilizar a su hija.

Pobecito Gokú, está sufiendo mucho –dijo la pequeña.

Es posible que la niña haya tenido un contacto con él, en sus sueños –dijo Kaiobito.

Y sí es verdad lo que dice, con mayor razón tenemos que apurarnos para ir por Gokú –apuntó Yamcha.

Cierto –Krillin lo vio fijamente.

No podrán ir hasta que sea el momento indicado –Ro Kaioshin cerró los ojos.

¿Y hasta cuando es ese momento? –Vegeta lo miró furioso -¿Hasta que ese ser absorba a Kakarotto por completo?

Te aseguro que no lo absorberá sin que ustedes hayan concluido sin éxito el plazo que se les está otorgando –el Ro Kaioshin lo observó.

¡No puedo esperar más! –Vegeta salió volando por la puerta.

¡No seas terco! –Píkoro lo alcanzó y lo derribó de un golpe -.Entiende que nada podemos hacer.

¿Y tú tienes alguna idea de cómo podríamos solucionarlo? –Vegeta lo miro sacado de quicio.

No –el namek bajó la cabeza -, pero no pierdo la esperanza de que de nuevo lo tendremos con nosotros.

Ro Kaioshin –oyeron la voz del Gran Kaiosama –la puerta del laberinto ya ha aparecido, Kaoni en estos momentos los espera ahí, para dar iniciado el reto en el momento que todos ellos sean tele transportados –le anunció.

Muy bien –dijo y vio que los chicos se pusieron de pie –Vámonos –los tele transportó a todos.

Ánimo Gokú, ya vamos por ti –dijo Yamcha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron al punto exacto y vieron que la puerta era inmensa con adornos de plata y manijas de Oro, Kaoni estaba parada ahí, justamente en el centro de la entrada.

Más te vale que nos des a Kakarotto por las buenas –Vegeta avanzó hacia ella y la amenazó con el puño.

¡Vegeta! Así no arreglarás nada y podrías empeorar las cosas –Kaiobito le bajó el puño rápidamente.

¿Y de que otra forma se pueden arreglar las cosas? –preguntó.

Recorriendo el laberinto y encontrando el alma de Gokú –respondió Kaiobito.

¿Acaso no hay un método más fácil? –preguntó Yamcha.

Créeme que hay otros peores –dijo Ro Kaioshin.

¿Y uno de ellos es que yo pueda dar mi alma a cambio de la de Gokú? –preguntó Krillin.

Desgraciadamente no –dijo Ro Kaioshin.

Lástima, yo la hubiera dado sin pensármela dos veces –Krillin bajó la cabeza.

¿A qué hora entraremos al susodicho laberinto? –Vegeta toco la puerta.

Cuando traigan a los muertos que faltan, deben ser mínimo 4 para entrar –dijo Kaoni.

En ese momento llega Enmadaiosama con Paikuhan y Broly.

Ya estamos aquí, ellos dos se han ofrecido para la búsqueda del alma –los señaló.

Vaya con Broly aquí no tenemos mucho que perder, sólo que queda prohibido que quieras asesinar a Kakarotto después de que esto termine –dijo Vegeta a Broly.

¿Preparados? –Kaoni puso la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y ellos asintieron. Acto seguido, giró la perilla y las puertas se abrieron poco a poco, mostrando un largo pasillo de piedra –adelante –ella desapareció.

Vamos –Vegeta entró primero y los demás lo siguieron hasta que tropezaron con una puerta de Hierro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

Parece que Gokú no se la está pasando nada bien.

Veremos que planean los guerreros z para lograr acabar el laberinto y sí es que logran acabarlo.


End file.
